sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Morton Bishop
Name: Morton Bishop Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Twelve School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Football, schools and academics, UK pride and the military Appearance: '''Morton stands at 5’11” and weighs 13 stone 8, giving him a build that is neither slender nor overweight. Indeed, Morton is an active young man, and sports decent muscle mass, especially in his legs; he exercises regularly and is a starting member of the football team. He moves with force and confidence, and is the sort to, if forced into a situation where either he or somebody else must yield, always assume that they will pause first. Morton’s face is generally lean and oval-shaped, but he retains a little residual chubbiness in his cheeks; while some think this gives him a boyish charm, he dislikes it, feeling it makes him appear immature. Morton’s nose is long, narrow, and slightly downturned at the end. His ears lie close to his head. Morton has dark brown hair, which he wears in a short fade, parted on the left. His eyes are round and pale blue in color. Morton is Caucasian, with a naturally pale complexion, though he tans in the warmer, brighter months. Morton dresses carefully and with an eye towards impressing, but avoids steering into excess formality. Outside of school, he tends towards khaki trousers and button-down shirts, coupled with blazers. In school, he wears the typical male uniform, always kept in impeccable condition and without extra adornment. It is thusly that he was attired when his class was kidnapped. '''Biography: Born on October 12, 2007, to parents Thomas and Georgina Bishop, Morton was raised in an atmosphere of comparative comfort and privilege in Bellington. His family was a respected one, a long-ago offshoot on his father’s side of minor nobility, and while the wealth remaining was not such as to allow his parents to be totally free from responsibility, it did grant them, and Morton, early advantages. His father went to medical school and became a physician, while his mother was briefly a nurse. It was in this capacity that she met and courted Thomas, though she held no love for her position and soon after their marriage, when she became pregnant, she resigned to be a stay-at-home mother and homemaker. She remains in this role, though nowadays Morton and his sister, Matilda, four years his junior, require much less care than they once did. Morton’s early life was pleasant enough, though his parents had high expectations of him from the start. He was praised endlessly whenever he performed well, and encouraged to try harder when he did not, even with simple things like learning to dress himself or eat unassisted. This led to Morton learning to seek praise wherever he could, first from his parents, but, upon his entrance to school, also from his teachers and peers. He loved being the center of attention, and relished the feeling that he had succeeded at something. He always threw himself wholeheartedly into any project or endeavor that seemed likely to garner him the attention he craved, even if it did not appeal to him outside of that. This could, however, lead to episodes of great frustration for Morton, as he struggled his way through areas that held little to no legitimate interest for him and still failed to live up to the standards he saw others setting for him. Morton developed a competitive streak quickly, fostered first by his sister’s arrival. The presence of a new baby pulled much familial focus off of Morton, for reasons he couldn’t fully comprehend or compete with. Acting out did not win him the praise he so desired, so he instead took to helping out with his sister as much as he could, assisting his parents in fostering her development and fully embracing the role of big brother and mentor. At the same time, Morton felt extremely threatened if Matilda was ever comparable to him, and would subtly and half-unconsciously discourage her from pursuing interests similar to his own. He was much harsher on her than his parents were, berating her under the guise of jokes when she made mistakes or failed to excel. His parents were loosely aware of this, but took little action besides occasional encouragement to lighten up; their goals were all in accord, they thought, and Morton’s behavior was much easier to deal with or brush aside than the tantrums that had immediately followed Matilda’s birth. School saw a similar pattern develop for Morton. He needed the focus of the teachers and his peers, and would often chase it however he could. He would specifically set himself against those in class who struggled in subjects so that he could look better by comparison, either dominating them in areas of particular focus for him or else seeming closer to adequate in areas in which he struggled. These practices quickly led Morton into an odd spot in the social ladder, one which he still occupies at present. Morton is decidedly unpopular with the students at the bottom, who he will belittle under the guise of either helping or joking. With others, he is outwardly quite well-liked, as he puts a lot of effort into cultivating favorable opinions of himself. The truth, however, is that a large number of Morton’s peers quietly resent him. He’s a poor judge of subtlety and struggles to read between the lines, so as long as his classmates aren’t challenging him directly and are at least paying lip service to being on his side, Morton is totally content, and he’ll use guilt trips, browbeating, barbed language, and flattery to bully or wheedle others into saying what he wants to hear without a second thought. While he’s loosely aware that others sometimes trash talk him behind his back, he hasn’t figured out how to deal with that; on those rare occasions he’s caught on, he’s either employed more of his usual tactics, to no greater success, or declared deep-seated enmity for those who won’t be cowed, treating them with bald-faced passive aggression at every opportunity and only letting up should they make a show of seeking his forgiveness. Thus, while many people claim to like Morton, or act like they’re friends with him, he is in truth mostly tolerated due to the alternative entailing an unpleasant and wholly-avoidable amount of conflict. Morton’s few legitimate friends are mostly fellow football players. Morton took to the sport early in primary school, in part because it was one of the most popular and publicized activities, and in part because it came more easily to him than other activities. Morton is an offensive player, typically serving in a forward position as a second striker or occasionally a winger, and while over the years he has pursued practice with a heavily competitive and driven nature, his actual passion for the game is fairly muted. What he loves is the acclaim and the rush of winning, and as such he is prone to chasing flashy plays and personal glory, sometimes at the expense of the team or the game. His attitude is questionable, but his skills are strong enough that he’s retained a spot on the highest level team, though is not one of the best players—he has moments of brilliance and moments of disaster, and resents those who are more consistent yet safer. His best friends are those not on his own team, but a step or two down, players who can be wowed by his showmanship without having to actually work with him. Morton tends to take the role of tutor towards both younger or less skilled football players and classmates in an academic setting, though with mixed results. Morton can be very encouraging when it suits him, but mostly in the form of praise for success achieved. Failure is met with stern exhortations to do better, and, depending on his mood, with faux-joking shaming or mockery. Some see this as evidence of Morton being passionate to the point where he struggles to temper himself, while others see it as evidence of his being a perfectionist, a bully, or both. There’s a certain measure of truth to all these judgments. Morton’s marks in class are universally good, though require varying levels of effort to maintain. He is a strong student in maths and science courses, where simple dedicated study can be enough to succeed at more objective metrics, and breezes through physical education, as he follows a fairly comprehensive workout routine on his own time as well. In courses more open to interpretation and personal analysis, though, Morton often comes on too strong, struggling to disagree respectfully in class discussions and to make his points with appropriate arguments in papers. He spends a lot of time working closely with teachers outside of class hours, in part seeking to improve but also in part putting on enough of a show of dedication to set himself up to argue any poor marks he may receive and to positively dispose his instructors towards him. Morton has a particularly complicated relationship with history, as he has over time developed into a very partisan figure. He believes that Britain needs to find its own strength again, and views the country in some ways as an extension of himself, tying much pride to his nationality. This attitude stems from his father’s pride in his ancestry, though Morton takes things much further than Thomas does. Morton was a supported of the Conservative government that held power until 2023, and believes Prime Minister Vokes to be weak. He is, however, a staunch and unquestioning supporter of the crown, and while he’ll gripe about politics he views his role as to serve his country as best he can whether or not he agrees with its direction. This level of political engagement is somewhat uncommon among Morton’s peers, so rarely causes him much trouble, especially as, much like many of his other favorite topics, many are content to smile and nod along with him whether or not they agree with his words. When it comes to home life, Morton gets along quite well with his parents. Georgina appreciates his willingness to pitch in around the house and take on responsibility for his sister, and is a passionate fan of football herself, always showing up at Morton’s games to cheer him on. Thomas is very busy and frequently out of the house, but always makes special note of Morton’s report cards and showers him with praise for his successes. Morton idolizes his father, who he views as a strong, successful man with a good life. Matilda and Morton, however, have problems. The siblings fight constantly, with Matilda bristling against Morton’s sometimes-overbearing attempts at encouragement or mentorship. Matilda is a very successful student in her own right, and has recently joined the girl’s football team, yet has flat-out refused any assistance in that matter from Morton. Morton hates what he sees as an encroachment in his territory, and is full of unsolicited feedback on her performances. Matilda tries to avoid her brother when she can, but Morton is often placed in charge of shepherding her to events or providing any assistance she made need, making for many tense outings. Morton is heterosexual, and has been on dates with a number of his classmates, but often more out of pity or an inability to casually brush him off rather than through legitimate interest. His football success and somewhat handsome features make him appealing from afar, but generally even when interest is reciprocated his relationships quickly fall apart due to his demeanor. His one long-term relationship, a six-month affair with a girl a year his junior named Zoe, collapsed when Morton cheated on her at a party, making out with a girl from another school and then trying and failing to cover it up. After graduation, Morton hopes to enlist and seek an officer’s commission, pursuing both service to his country and education as much as he can to better his position in life and win the acclaim he so loves. Advantages: Morton is physically fit, confident, and forceful. His reputation can make others wary around him, and he’s good at browbeating people into giving him his way, at least in the short term. Disadvantages: For all Morton seems well-liked, he’s quietly resented by a number of his peers, and is in many cases unaware of this. Morton has few genuine friends, and struggles to motivate others (or even interact with them long-term) without tearing them down in some capacity. He is prone to bouts of frustration when things don’t go his way, and doesn’t tend to channel his negative emotions productively. Designated Number: Male Student #11 --- Designated Weapon: WASP Injection Knife Conclusion: You know, usually I'd look at someone fit and strong with a can-do attitude and think they have a shot, but this guy is the kind of raging prick who'd get himself fragged. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'MurderWeasel '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Michelle White 'Collected Weapons: '''WASP Injection Knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Michelle White, Ashley Pontecorvo 'Enemies: 'Ashley Pontecorvo 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Morton, in chronological order. Program V3: *Yankee Punks Fuck Off *Morton's Fork Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morton Bishop. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters